


an opportunity

by tgrsndshrks



Category: You Me At Six
Genre: Dry Humping, Gen, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgrsndshrks/pseuds/tgrsndshrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>josh is presented with a slim window of opportunity. alternately, josh dry humps a bed and cums in his boxers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for my friend denise (tumblr user thrty3) because she was sad that she couldn't find a joliver fic where they dry humped a lot, so i offered to write her a quick little thing with josh dry humping a bed because she really likes josh masturbating and yeah!! this is entirely for denise ily denise

The sound of the bathroom door shutting is what actually wakes Josh up. He makes a grumbly sleepy noise as he lifts his head up. Hotel room. Oh yeah. Dan's not in his bed and at first Josh is kind of concerned but then the shower turns on. He sighs, flopping back down into his pillow. Ugh.

Josh goes to get up to find some jeans when he becomes suddenly and very acutely aware of the fact that he has morning wood.

God fucking dammit.

Morning wood was the worst on tour. He was never alone in the morning. Someone was always up on the bus, or he'd be stuck sharing a hotel room. He'd just lie there thinking about spiders or feet or his nan until his erection went away.

Josh looks at the closed bathroom door. This is it. A golden opportunity. He's alone. Dan is occupied in the shower. And he has an entire queen sized bed all to himself.

This is basically the greatest thing that's ever happened to him, he decides. It's not, really, but the blood that would usually be in his brain to help him pick a better thing is currently in his dick. 

Josh goes to roll over onto his back but his cock catches this really nice friction on the inside of his boxers and oh, okay. He looks back at the door, then starts kind of just rubbing down into the mattress. He doesn't exactly plan to get off like this, but fuck, it feels good. He's already leaking precum and it's making his boxers stick to the head of his cock and he has to grab a pillow to hold onto. He pushes his face into it so he can make a quiet noise. Why hasn't he done this before?

Josh spreads his legs a little so he can get a better angle against the sheets. He picks up his pace when he remembers Dan is in the shower. Fuck. Can he cum like this? He thinks he can. He shoves one of the blankets under his hips, wadding it up so he has something easier to rub on than the flat mattress. He doesn't waste time then. He just starts dry humping into the sheets like there's a mouth to fuck there.

But there's no mouth, just dry friction and the slight stickiness where his boxers are wet with precum. Josh moans softly into the pillow. He has no time to actually get his dick out and wank as usual. He grinds down into the sheets, panting. It almost burns, almost hurts, but it feels so fucking good. He can barely handle the intensity. He grabs onto the edge of the mattress and uses it for leverage to dick against the blankets.

The shower turns off.

Josh swears to himself. He has no time. He's desperate now, eagerly and roughly fucking down at the bed, panting, gasping. He's nearly there. Right on edge. His breath catches and he rolls his hips down one more time as he cums, unloading in his boxers. He groans quietly into the pillow as he rides it out. He struggles to catch his breath as he tries to regain composure, or at least enough for Dan not to be suspicious.

Josh is rolling over onto his back when the bathroom door opens and Dan comes out wearing nothing but a towel tied around his waist. Josh sighs. Dan looks over at him before opening his suitcase to get some clean clothes.

“You alright there?” Dan asks. Josh blushes even though his cheeks are already flushed red from cumming.

“Yeah,” Josh mumbles. “I'm fine.” He gets up, careful to face away from Dan so he doesn't see all the cum stains on his boxers. He puts the first pair of jeans he sees on. He thinks it might be nice to have cummed-in boxers on all day.


End file.
